Fabura Yumene
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 夢音 (Yumene) - Dream sound, sound of dreams, dreamy sound. ファブラ (Fabura) - From the word 'Fabula' (Latin) which means 'tale' (May also be a variation of 'fabulous', due to his catchphrase being of similiar kind, 'dazzling'). |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: PRINCEloid; 'the first of a series. MODEL: '''1403; '''the date of White Day, the day Fabura was 'born'. |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'D3 ~ D5' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Momo Momone(crush) Tei Sukone(fears) Rumenu Yumene (unreleased fellow PRINCEloid, coming soon) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'16' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Any' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'BLOG ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'103 lbs (47 kg)' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'A cup of tea' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'Coru ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'5'5' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Coru' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'CONCEPT ART ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'14th March (White Day)' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Momo Momone, Books, Romance, Girls with bright eyes, Milk, Tea, Flirting, Dancing' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST |'SOUNDCLOUD YOUTUBE ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'22nd February, 2014' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'When people mistake him for a girl, Pain' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'UNKNOWN' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY:' Fabura escaped from his role in a fairytale long ago, and lost all memory of doing so. Ever since first seeing Momo, he has had a deep crush on her, often referring to her as a 'princess'. He is usually calm, gentle and kind, and often appears intimidating at times. He loves to read and is a perfectionist. Underneath the collected facade, he is extremely sensitive. He has a weak build. He has a sense of humour, though does not make jokes very often; he prefers to tell stories. Although keeping a prince look, he is utterly oblivious to his fairytale past; and is somehow too gullible to connect the dots. He is considered a 'shota'. He needs glasses but refuses to wear them. ' |} Supplement Information Hair color: Candyfloss pink hair, very curly, down to the neck. Headgear: Salmon headphones which glow a lighter pink in the middle, with an extended white microphone. Eye color: Grey. Dress: A grey, alchemy-themed / prince-themed swallow-tailed cloak, with royal black-grey shoulder pads and two white straps, with a grey-black fire pattern on the sleeves, and grey-black or black fire patterns on the extended parts of the coat. White cravat. White diamond shapes on the collar and grey diamond shapes on the straps. A white shirt, white gloves with black rings on all of his fingers, black skinny trousers and white boots with grey soles. A black-grey belt with a dark pink musical note on it. Nationality/Race: Japanese with Canadian origins. Catchphrase: '''Dazzling! (Said in plain English, for unknown reasons, but presumably, he just likes the sound of it better). '''Favorite phrase: むかしむかし（昔々）/ Mukashi, Mukashi... / Once Upon a Time... (It is the beginning of many stories, and Fabura's main source of joy is reading. It also refers back to his past, which may remind him somewhat of it). Voice Configuration / Distribution Fabura's voicebank includes Hiragana and Romaji files, with one or the other as an alias. His voicebank also includes ending breaths, a shouting 'a', starting breaths, and a trill R. Most of the Japanese alphabet is included, but almost-useless sounds such as 'ui', used usually for English songs, may have to be replaced with another file (e.g 'wi'). Recommended resamplers are TIPS and fresamp. Fabura's voicebank is CV and can be downloaded here. No appends have been released as of yet. Facts *He only smiles when it is necessary. *He seems serious, but is actually a closet fun-lover. *He is an otaku. *The art in his demo reel is actually an old design. His new one is adapted in various ways; **Outfit colour change. **Hair change. **No gloves Usage Clause *You MAY use him to for his vocals. *You MAY use him for covers, art, animations, fanfiction, modelling, doujinshis, videos, or collabs. Even shipping is acceptable. *You MAY NOT '''distribute him as your own. *You '''MAY NOT use him for money purposes without consulting me first. *You''' MAY NOT''' use him for religious offence, criminal offence, or vandalism. Violent, aggressive, or sexual expression is allowed; although please take caution that you are not degrading a specific group of people. *You MAY NOT alter his voice in any way. Fanloids are allowed, but please provide a link to it, e.g a pitchloid that you have created to make a cover. Category:CV Category:Japanese Category:Male UTAULOID Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids‏‎ Category:Hiragana Voicebank Category:Romaji alias Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Pink haired UTAUloids Category:Shota Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Soft voice